deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero VS Dark Pit
TheMettalicBlur= Description Mega Man X VS Kid Icarus. Two characters created to destroy the hero but end up teaming up with them instead collide. Will Zero Z-saber his victory? Will Dark Pit truly reduce his opponent to Zero? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: When most supervillains fail to defeat the hero, they resort all sorts of measures. Vulkanus: And one of those measures is making a special creation to rival and counter the hero. Technus: But what happens when the being you created to destroy the hero teams up with them? Vulkanus: You get these two. Technus: Zero, the S-Class Maverick Hunter with a will harder than Ceratanium. Vulkanus: And Dark Pit, the Dark Angel that specializes in both fight and flight. He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills tof ind out who would win a death battle. Zero (*Cues: Password Screen - Mega Man X3*) Technus: As we all know, Dr. Wily was an evil scientist, who after being outshined by his colleague, Dr. Light, decided to take over the world. Vulkanus: Unfortunately, Wily and his Robot Masters were always stopped by Light's champion, Mega Man. Technus: In order to get the upper hand on Light's champion, Wily created his very own Robot Master, Bass, to rival Mega Man in every way imaginable. Vulkanus: Unfortunately, Bass couldn't get the job done and he was becoming self-aware. Technus: But Wily didn't give up from there. He started work on a new Robot Master designed specifically to counter Mega Man in every way and was built to be more advanced than Mega Man as well. Vulkanus: So he got to work building the most advanced robot he ever could and he named him: Zero. Technus: Unfortunately, Zero was built with a certain flaw that made him disobedient and not take orders. So Wily had to seal Zero away. Man. That's a shame. He actually could've killed Mega Man and finally take over the world thanks to Zero. Vulkanus: Zero was locked away and wasn't discovered for another 100 years. When he was awakened by a group of Reploids, he returned the favor by slaughtering every sinlge one of them. Technus: Afterwards, he was confronted by Sigma, the leader of the Maverick Hunters. Vulkanus: Sigma may have stopped Zero, but then things got complicated. Technus: See, Zero's stasis pod contained a special virus that I should really get my hands on called the Maverick Virus. Vulkanus: Remember Roboenza? It's that, but on steroids. Technus: After the rough battle, Sigma got some Zero's Maverick Virus and totally swapped alignments. Vulkanus: In other words, Sigma became leader of the evil Mavericks and Zero went good. (*Cues: Zero's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom Infinite*) Technus: As a Maverick Hunter, Zero is exceptionally skilled. He wields the Z-Buster, a powerful arm cannon that can be charged for max damage. Vulkanus: But his trusty weapon is the Z-Saber. The Z-Saber is a weapon Zero uses for close range damage and thanks to his ability to obtain special weapons, he can use them for special elemental attacks. Technus: He can slash upwards with an electrified Z-Saber using the E-Blade, thrust down with an icy Z-Saber using Hyouretsuzan, and even thrust down with a fire so hot that it can be used underwater with the Quake Blzaer. Vulkanus: But Zero doesn't have to rely on his Z-Saber to extra weapons. He can summon dragonflies to surround him and shoot lasers with the Yammar Option, summon down beams of light with Rekkoha, and even summon a holographic clone of himself using Twin Dream, aka Mega Man X's answer to Copy Vision. Technus: He also has Dark Hold, which, like the Time Stopper, stops time. Unlike the Time Stopper, Zero can still attack while using it, making it a much better weapon for combat. (*Cues: Dark Necrobat - Mega Man X5*) Vulkanus: Zero also has two different forms if neccesary. His Black Zero mode increases his speed by 4 times, but halves his defense as a trade-off. He can use weapons like his Durga Glaive which offers more range, V Hanger which is a pair of purple daggers, and my favorite, the Titan Breaker whch can break enemy barriers. Technus: He also has the Bashou fans which can reflect low-level projectiles and even the Kaiser Knuckle, a pair of brass knuckles which allow access to the same fighting techniques as Ryu and Ken like the Ganzanha, where he punches the ground, creating an energy spark. Vulkanus: His Senpuukyaku is a whirlwind kick and his Raijinken is when he slides forward and unleashes an electrical uppercut. Technus: His Enkkoukyaku is a descending blaze kick which can burn enemies, and he can even use the Shouryuuken with a little ice element involved, freezing any enemy. (*Cues: Massimo of Steel - Mega Man X Command Mission*) Vulkanus: But these weapons are also accesible to Zero even in his base form. And he has one last sleeve up his trick: Absolute Zero. Yes, they called him that. Technus: This form renders Zero incapable of accessing his special weaponry and Z-Saber, but in exchange, he becomes faster, stronger, more durable, gains flight thanks to his awesome bat wings, and gets razor sharp claws that are as strong, if not, stronger than the Z-Saber. Basically, this is the future version of the Super Adapter. (*Cues: X VS Zero - Mega Man X5*) Vulkanus: Even without his forms, Zero is one tough fighter. He's skilled enough to defeat Sigma numerous times, able to defeat Vile, and took down Lumine with the help of X and Axl. Technus: Speaking of Mega Man, as Zero was built to surpass Mega Man, this means anything Mega Man can do, Zero can do better. This means he can keep with speedsters as fast as Quick Man and dodge projectiles that can span an entire asteroid belt. Vulkanus: Zero's got some speed feats on his own, too, like dodging Optic Sunflower's laser, deflect gunfire and missiles, and even outran a black hole. Technus: Zero's also super durable. he can survive an explsion that destoyed a city, endure attacks from Lumine, and even survived the Eurasia colony's explosion. Vulkanus: And remember when Technus said that Zero is superior to Mega Man? This means that he can lift a castle weighing 60,000 tons. But Zero had more than one flaw besides his disobedience. Technus: Despite the fact that he's a robot, Zero can still feel exhaustion and some of his attacks do require weapon energy which can be depleted. Vulkanus: Plus, while not careless, Zero does tend to do things without thinking of the consequences. Technus: However, no matter his flaws, Zero is undoubtedly Dr. Wily's ultimate creation, second to no other. You don't just get the rank of S-Class. You earn it. Hey, if he wins, maybe I can try turning him into a robotic slave. Zero: Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it. Dark Pit (*Cues: The Reaper's Line of Sight - Kid Icarus: Uprising*) Vulkanus: Pit is one of Palutena's most loyal servants willing to do whatever she says as he trusts her guidance. Technus: But what if we told you that there is a version of Pit that's not so loyal? Enter Dark Pit. Vulkanus: Pit and Palutena were on a mission to stop Pandora. After getting through the maze and defeating Pandora herself, she revealed Pandora's Box. Technus: Really, Vulkanus? You know that's not what she showed. Did you just wanna say Pandora's Box? Vulkanus: Yes. Technus: Ughh. Anyways, what she really showed Pit and Palutena was the Mirror of Truth. After Palutena told Pit to smash the mirror, he proceeded to kick it, but by cracking it, he created Dark Pit. Vulkanus: At first, Dark Pit started off as the "too cool for the rules" guy since he pretty much betrayed Pandora as soon as he was created and took her powers for his own. Technus: But after Pit was transformed into a ring, Dark Pit fell into a coma and didn't wake up for two straight years. Vulkanus: After his epic power nap, Dark Pit realized that he and Pit were both connected. So he totally dropped his act and later teamed up with Pit to save Lady Palutena. (*Cues: Dark Pit - Kid Icarus Uprising*) Technus: Dark Pit is an aggressive angel with great scrapping capability. He wields a variety of weapons to keep Pit at bay. Vulkanus: This includes his Silver Bow, which can fire dark light arrows. But if he wants, he can split it into two swords for better angles. Technus: His First Blade makes for a great gun that can shoot rapid-fire arrows and his EZ Cannon is an arm-mounted cannon that can fire bouncing explosive shots that home onto opponents. Vulkanus: His Ogre Club can produce strong blows that can bring down walls and reflect projectiles. Technus: The Violet Palm is basically a tattoo on Dark Pit's arm where he can shoot large balls of energy from his life force. Thankfully for him, the Violet Palm doesn't actually put him at risk of losing his life. Vulkanus: He also wields the Dark Pit Staff, which instead of working like a staff, works like a sniper rifle that shoots lasers and deals even more damage when charged up. Technus: He also wields Pandora claws which were created from the remains of Pandora and can fire electric blasts with the Electroshock Arm. Vulkanus: Dark Pit is strong enough to backhand Pandora, kick Pit down to the ground, and even took down a Gatekeeper construct with just one kick. Technus: And being a clone of Pit, he is just as capable and durable as Pit who can divebomb through a spaceship hull and since Pit has defeated Phosphora, who can move at the speed of lightning and split an island in half, this means Dark Pit can do the same. Vulkanus: But Dark Pit does have some weaknesses. For one, he lost the Power of Flight and can't fly naturally. Plus, he tends to fight rather aggressively which is something his opponents can use to their advantage. Technus: Also, many of Dark Pit's weapons have their own weaknesses. The Silver Bow has weak melee capabilities for some reason. The Ogre Club has slow movements. And the violet Palm has weak range and low shot cancellation value. Vulkanus: In the Kid Icarus universe, shot cancellation is the process of two shots colliding. Whichever attack has more shot cancellation value will overpower the other. Technus: And as capable as his Dark Pit Staff is in ranged attacks, its lacking in melee skills also, which doesn't seem acceptable since its, y'know a STAFF! Vulkanus: But one thing remains, This is one officer of the Forces of Nature you don't wanna cross. And the last thing you should ever do is call him an imitation because when he's around, even his twin struggles to match him. (*Dark Pit turns around and splits his Silver Bow into two swords.*) Pit and Dark Pit: Let's do this! Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues:Stage Select - Mega Man X6*) Zero was walking in Abel City when he noticed some collateral damage. Zero drew out his Z-Saber. Zero: Time to investigate. Zero walked all over town and noticed Dark Pit causing some havok. Zero: Who are you supposed to be? Some Lumine ripoff? And why are you attacking Abel City? Dark Pit: My name is Dark Pit, and I'm on a mission for the Forces of Nature! Zero: If your mission involves destroying Abel city, forget it! Dark Pit: No way. Dark Pit split his Silver Bow into two swords. Zero readied his Z-saber. Fight! (*Cues: Dark Pit's Theme - Kid Icarus Uprising*) Zero slashed at Dark Pit, but he blocked with the Silver Bow. Dark Pit started slashing at Zero with both blades, but Zero wa able to block most of them. Zero proceeded to stab Dark Pit, but he caught the Z-Saber with both blades. Dark Pit: Now what you gonna do? Zero: This. Zero threw Dark Pit into a building wall. Dark Pit hopped off and brought out his First Blade and started shooting Zero. Zero dodged all of them and brought out his Bashou Fans. Zero reflected every laser back at Dark Pit, harming him. Dark pit put it away and brought out the Ogre Club and ran towards Zero. (*Cues: VS Sigma Final - Mega Man X7*) Dark Pit swung at Zero, but Zero dodged each swing and brought out the Kaiser Knuckle and hit Dark Pit with a Shouryuken, knocking him up and freezing him. Zero used th Titan Breaker, breaking Dark Pit out and launching him towards a wall. Zero summoned robotic dragonflies with Yammar Option which started firing at Dark Pit. Dark Pit started deflecting them with the Silver Bow and fired an arrow which destroyed one of the dragonflies. Dark Pit brought out the Pandora Claws and ran to slash Zero, but he parried Dark Pit's slashes with his V Hangar. Zero backflipped away from Dark Pit and used Rekkoha, but Dark Pit slahsed up the beam that was about to hit him. Zero activated Dark Hold and started bashing him using the Titan Breaker. Dark Hold wore off, causing Dark Pit to be smashed up into the street. Zero: Had enough? Dark Pit: Oh. Don't worry about me. I'm just warming up! Zero ran towards Dark Pit and tried slashing him with the Z-Saber, but Dark Pit blocked with his Silver Bow. Zero decided to mix it up a bit and used Twin Dream. Dark Pit: What is this? Zero: A dream. Or should I say, Twin Dream. Zero and his holographic clone started slashing at Dark Pit, making him struggle even more. Zero's Twin Dream wore off, prompting Dark Pit to use the Violet Palm and blast Zero back. Dark Pit then ran towards Zero and smashed him into a wall with the Ogre Club. As the dust settled, a red glare came from Zero's eye. Dark Pit noticed that Zero looked blacker. Zero was now Black Zero. (*Cues: Lumine Battle 2 - Mega Man X8*) Black Zero ran towards him and punched him super hard. He brought out the Durga Glaive and started slashing at speeds to fast for Dark Pit to contemplate, but he was still able to block with the Silver Bow, barely. Black Zero started running up the building. Dark Pit brought out his Dark Pit Staff and started trying to hit Black Zero, but kept missing. Black Zero ran to the edge of the building and started running, jumped off and became Absolute Zero. Dark Pit tried to snipe him from far away, but Absolute Zero kept dodging. Dark Pit brought out his Pandora Claws. Both fighters collided their slashes with each other, but Absolute Zero started flying all over Dark Pit. Absolute Zero then started to slash at Dark Pit at speeds exceeding eyesight. Dark Pit then started to bleed all over his body and fell on his knees. Zero reverted to his base form and started charging up his Z-Buster and blasted Dark Pit into pieces. K.O! *'Zero turned Absolute and flew away.' *'Dark Pit was confronted by Hades.' Results (*Cues: Zero's Theme - Mega Man X2*) Vulkanus: Woah. That was as gory as Wolverine VS Raiden. Technus: Dark Pit may have been smarter, but it couldn't help at all. Vulkanus: When it came to their strength, Zero had the edge. Being built to be better than Mega Man, Zero had the strength of 60,000 tons. Technus: And Dark Pit's feat of kicking the Gatekeeper isn't as impressive as you might think. While the Gatekeeper is extremely powerful, the only reason Dark Pit owned it in one kick was because he hit the artificial nerve endings. In other words, a weak spot. Vulkanus: Both characters can move at speeds of Massively Faster than Light, but Dark Pit can only reach those speeds with outside help whereas Zero can attain those speeds naturally. Technus: They both had an enormous arsenal of weapons, but most of Dark Pit's weapons had weaknesses that most of Zero's weapons could exploit. Vulkanus: On top of that, Zero's Absolute form was more than capable of taking down Pitoo. Technus: Absolute Zero was stronger, faster, and more durable than regular Zero and essentially had Z-Sabers on his hands that he could use for melee attacks and his flight gave him a mobility advantage over Dark Pit. Vulkanus: But Technus, Dark Pit can fight against Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. Wouldn't that give him an advantage? Technus: Well, if we did that, we'd have to give Zero the fact that he can take on the likes of Ghost Rider. In other words, with Zero's strength, speed, and weaponry, any advantage Dark Pit had would only delay the inevitable. Vulkanus: In the end, Dark Pit's chances of victory were Absolute Zero. Technus: The winner is Zero Advantages and Disadvantages Zero - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+Most weapons didn't have weaknesses *+Bashou fans could reflect Silver Bow and First Blade *+Combat speed made Ogre Club useless *+Durga Gliave offered more range *-Dumber *-EZ Cannon was tough to defend against *-Dark Pit had enough endurance to potentially outlast weapon energy Dark Pit - Loser *+Smarter *+Silver Bow could keep up with Z-Saber and Twin Dream *+More options for long ranged combat *-Weaker *-Slower *-Violet Palm was useless against Yammar Option *-No counter to Dark hold *-Electroshock Arm nothing new to Zero *-Dark Pit Staff needed to be charged to truly turn the tide. |-| Scythe watch= Description Megaman vs Kid Icarus. They where created with dark intentions, but have taken the path of light. With their large as hell arsenal's and friends at their side, they can do anything. But who's walking away, the Reploid or the Angel? Interlude (Queue Invader - Jim Johnston: https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ ) Soul: Throughout history, there has always been one constant. Whenever someone try's to stop your evil plans, get yourself a them, but better...just, make sure you can control it. Scythe: Such as with Zero, the Legendary Reploid. Soul: And Dark Pit, the incomplete angel. Scythe: As these two have pretty big arsenals of equipment, we've decided to narrow thing's down. For Zero, we're focusing primarily on the Mega Man Zero era Zero. We will allow Zero all of his weapons, but Cyber-Elves, Sub-Tanks, and the Form system from Mega Man Zero 2 are not being considered. Soul: And for Dark Pit, we're restricting him to what he takes into Smash Bros, and for the weapon categories that didn't make it into Smash, we'll pick the best weapon of those types. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zero (Queue Mega Man Zero 2 - X, The Legend (Remastered) https://youtu.be/QAIyRem-p-I ) Scythe: In the year 22XX, the world is in ruin. The combined Maverick and Elf Wars have destroyed most forms of civilization, save one city named Neo Arcadia, ruled by the tyrant Copy X. But hope was not lost, for the Resistance managed to find the one warrior who could save them from the cruel Reploid's hand - Megaman Zero. Zero: Background *Full name: Megaman Zero *X's original partner from the Maverick War *Created by Doctor Wily 200 years ago *Fight's for those he believes in *Actually had amnesia from over half the Zero series (Queue Mega Man Zero - Theme of Zero (From Rockman X) Remastered:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLym7j5ng2Q )) Soul: And turns out, this Zero was the same Zero who fought alongside X and Axl during the battles with Sigma, just in an all new and stronger body. Despite having amnesia from being woken up wrong, Zero instantly jumped at the chance to get back to slaying Mavericks, maybe finally figure out what he's fighting for, get back his memories, and save they day at any cost. Scythe: And he certainly has the arsenal to do it. Zero: Arsenal *Z-Buster *Z-Saber *Shield Boomerang *Triple Rod *Chain Rod *Recoil Rod *Z-Knuckle *Elemental Chips *EX Skills (Queue Mega Man Zero 4 - Esperanto: https://youtu.be/zRAjiv23A3M )) Soul: Zero's primary weapon is the Z-Buster. While it may look the part of a danky pistol, it actually draws from Zero's own power core to charge up and blast through Maverick Ass like Grass. Scythe: Zero's go too weapon is the Z-Saber, a power energy blade that can carve through just about anything, and can even have energy power charged into it for a smashing attack. However, the Resistance scientist Cerveau, also created several additional weapons for Zero, such as the Energy Shield Boomerang, the Triple Rod, a lance that extends three times it's original size. Soul: The Chain Rod is what you'd get if Indiana Jones's Whip and Scorpion's Spear had a baby, and he can send foes flying with the Recoil Rod's which are twin energy Tonfa's. Scythe: And finally, he can deliver powerful punches and claim energy weapons for his own with the Z-Knuckle. He can also power all of his weapons with fire, ice, and lightning with the Elemental Chips. Soul: He's also copied EX Skills from fallen foes, granting him reworked versions of his Ryuuenjin, dubbed the Tenshouzan, the Rakuretsuzan, which functions like the Hyouretsuzan, or Sengatotsu, which resembles the old Raikousen. For the unaware, those are rising fire slashes, downwards ice thrust and an electric stab. Scythe: He can preform the 1000 Slash with the Recoil Rod's to, well, rapidly preform 1000 stabs in seconds, and the Shield Sweep sees the Shield Boomerang rolling on the ground like a Buzz-Saw. And finally, the Kougenjin is an energy wave Zero can throw from the Z-Saber. Soul: And sure, Zero may be an unstoppable badass, but who doesn't like having someone watching your back? Enter Ciel, the leader of the Resistance and Zero's personal navigator. ((Queue Mega Man Zero 2 - Silver Wolf (Mythos Remix): https://youtu.be/iJi8rOC5tjE )) Ciel *Zero's personal operator/navigator *Scientist in robotics and energy *Helps for tactical support *Was the one who woke Zero up *Built Copy X at 9 years old Scythe: Ciel is the leader of the Resistance, and the on who woke Zero up. Despite being a scientist specializing in robotics and energy, Ciel also serves as Zero's extra eyes and ears on the field, and has proved quite helpful for him. Soul: Ya but...how does she know what's going on? Is she seeing through Zero? Does she have a drone out there? Scythe: We don't know, but she is a prodigy. She was the one who built Copy X, at 9 years old amazingly, although what happened with him was not what she was expecting. But even without assistance, Zero's feats are remarkable to say the least. Zero: Feats and Faults *+Fought an entire army for 1 year *+Bested the 4 Guardians, Copy X, Epizo, and Weil *+Purified the Mother Elf *+Destroyed Ragnarok *+Defeated Omega, his original body with a new mind inside it *-Arsenal is limited compared to the X-Era, *-Did still have Amnesia for a while *-Ciel cannot directly help in battle *-His weapons can be broken Scythe: Zero's battled an army for an entire year, taken on Neo Arcadia's Guardians, who where made from X's core and are similar in power too him, purified the corrupted Mother Elf, and most impressively, defeated the Devil Reploid Omega. Soul: Omega, for those of you who don't know, is Zero's original body from the Maverick war, with a new mind inside it. While Zero himself is a tough son of a bitch, his weapons aren't. They can be damaged and even broken, and compared to his time in the X-Era, his arsenal and smaller and more limited. Still, Zero may not consider himself a hero, but he made the ultimate sacrifice, destroying the evil Doctor Weil who'd been manipulating events all along and the space station Ragnarok, finally securing both X and Ciel's dreams of peace between humans and Reploids. Dark Pit (Queue Kid Icarus Uprising - Boss Battle Theme: https://youtu.be/I_85aeVxYBg ) Scythe: In the world of Kid Icarus, the Forces of Light, led by Pit and Palutena, where at war with Medusa's forces of Darkness, and winning. Desperate for the upper-hand over Pit, Medusa ordered Pandora to force Pit to look into the Mirror of Truth, and create his evil reflection. Soul: But, surprise surprise, it went wrong. Pit shattered the mirror before it could finish, so it spat out an incomplete copy of Pit. This, was Dark Pit. Dark Pit: Background *Name: Dark Pit *Nickname: Pittoo *Age: 25 (Physically), 3 (Mentally) *Clone of Pit *His wings actually don't work *Officer in the Forces of Nature Soul: Dark Pit was meant to serve the Forces of Darkness...but instead he turned on Pandora and decided "Fuck that, I do what I want". So he stole Pandora's power so he could fly and fought with Pit for a while. Dark Pit: Arsenal *Dark Pit Staff *Silver Bow *Electroshock Arm *Guardian Orbitars *Gaol Blade *Pandora Claws *Great Reaper Palms *Magnus Club *Cragalanche Cannon Scythe: Dark Pit's weapons of choice are his namesake staff, the Dark Pit Staff, which fire's long range energy blasts. The Silver Bow's arrows are best for close range usage, but the blades can be broken off into two swords. Soul: He can send opponent's flying with a punch from the Electroshock arm, or fire blasts of electricity out and can force it's way through attacks, and he can shield himself with the Guardian Orbitars, which can also fire blasts back at foes. Scythe: The Gaol Blade doubles as a hard hitting sword and a continuous fire rifle, though it's shots can also be charged up. The Great Reaper Palms can summon mini-Grim Reapers. Soul: His awesome wolverine styled Pandora's Claws and slice n' dice through whatever's in it's way, and send foes careening backwards. The Magnus Blade was modeled after Pit's friend Magnus. It doubles speed and hit's like a fucking tank, and the Cragalanche Cannon was based of of Cragalanche, an officer in the Forces of Nature. This rocky cannon fires slow moving but highly explosive rocks. Because fuck you. Scythe: However, Dark Pit would eventually loose Pandora's power. With no way to activate his flight, he joined Viridi and became an officer in the Forces of Nature. (Queue Kid Icarus Uprising - Virid, Goddess of Nature: https://youtu.be/n3mm2ovLaUg?t=21 )) Viridi *Goddess of Nature *Grants Dark Pit the Power of Flight *Can use Telepathic communication *Has Nature Nukes *Total Tsundere Scythe: Viridi posses Telepathic capabilities, allowing her and Dark Pit to speak from practically anywhere, and she can grant him the Power of Flight, restoring his wings to their working sate and allowing him to freely fly. She can even guide him if need be so he can focus on flying. Soul: Oh, and she has her Nature Nukes, the Rest Bombs. And with the power of a total Tsundere on his side, Dark Pit's taken on more than you could imagine. Dark Pit: Feats and Faults *+Pit's physical equal *+Defeated Pandora single handily *+Broke into the Chaos Kin's world with the Lightning Chariot *+Beat the Chaos Kin with Pit *+Rammed the Lightning Chariot through Hades *+Viridi can do just about anything Palutena can *-Can't fly for more than 5 minuets *-Viridi can be a massive pain *-Posses a physical connection to Pit Soul: Dark Pit, being an exact clone of Pit, is equal to him in just about every way. He's tough enough to take hits from the Chaos Kin, defeated the goddess Pandora, twice, and rammed the Lightning Chariot straight through Hades at the right angel to save pit. Who was stuck inside him. Scythe: However, don't get it wrong. Dark Pit has one majors flaw. He cannot use the Power of Flight for more than 5 minuets at a time. If he does, his wings will burn up and he'll plummet too the ground. It also doesn't help that Viridi can be incredibly difficult to deal with, so having her yelling in your ear can sort of a double edged sword. Soul: Still, for someone with 'no heart', Dark Pit's proven he's not such a bad guy. And he defiantly could kick most peoples asses if they pissed him off. You don't wanna mess with the Black Winged Angel. DEATH BATTLE Scythe: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate, once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Cliffside area, outside of Neo Arcadia Zero is hurrying through the wastelands around the area, looking around for an old Maverick Hunter base before reaching a cliff-side near a Mountain. Standing above him, Dark Pit watched the Reploid. Viridi: What is that!? Dark Pit: I'm...not sure. Viridi It's an abomination to nature, that's what it is! Destroy it! Dark Pit: Heh. I could use a good fight. (Queue Kid Icarus Uprising - Dark Pit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG77HTdreh0 ) Dark Pit leaps into the air and draws the Silver Bow, coming down behind Zero and preparing to strike when the Reploid spun around and drew the Z-Saber to clash with it. Zero: What the hell!? Dark Pit: Nothing personal, but you gotta go. Zero pushes Dark Pit back and starts dashing as he fires the Z-Buster at the dark angel, who flips back and fires a few arrows from his Silver Bow to counter the blasts. Ciel: Zero, is something wrong? I'm detecting-'' Zero: I was just attacked! He doesn't seem to know who I am. Gives me something to work with. Dashing in, Zero smashed Dark Pit back with the Z-Saber, in retaliation Dark Pit's Guardian Orbitars floated out and began flying as he began firing Arrows. Zero drew the Shield Boomerang and blocked what he could, then sped forwards and slammed the energy shield into Dark Pit. The Angel kicked Zero in the gut and leaped back, drawing his staff and taking sniper shots to push his opponent back. Zero launched himself forwards in response with the Recoil Rod before throwing a punch from the Z-Knuckle, Dark Pit using the Electroshock Arm to counter the attack before he swung the Magnus Club and Zero spun the Triple Rod around to create another clash. Zero ducked under an attack and swung the Z-Saber and land a faint slice on Dark Pit's cheek, drawing blood before he sucker punched him back. Dark Pit: Damnit. ''Viridi: Ugh! Hurry up and kill him! Dark Pit: I'm trying! Dark Pit's wings glowed Green as he flew into the air, drawing the Gaol Balde as he began raining fire down on Zero. The reploid turned around and dashed backwards to avoid the attacks, Dark Pit flying after him, but struggled to keep up. Ciel: I've run as much of a scan on this guy as I can, he's completely organic. Zero: You mean he's human? Ciel: No, he's not human. Not with how tough he seems to be. Dark Pit: Stop running! Zero stopped moving and turned around on the time, firing a Charged Shot up at him, forcing Dark Pit to use a Guardian Orbitar for defense, then throwing the Shield Boomarang to force him to shield from the other side. Stuck wide up, Dark Pit was helpless as Zero grabbed his leg with the Chain Rod and pulled him downwards. Refusing to go down alone, Dark Pit flew forwards and sent Zero down off the cliff with him. Dark Pit tried to slam Zero into the cliff-side, but Zero managed to get behind him and shove his face into it instead, then got above him and slammed him with the ice powered Rakuretsuzan. (Que Mega Man Zero 4: Falling Down (Physis Version): https://youtu.be/0fVbUHdJeJc ) Dark Pit: Get off!! Drawing Pandora's claws, Dark Pit sent Zero back before clashing with the Recoil Rods, the two grunt for as second before Zero crashed down into the forest. Dark Pit floated down, sending out Mini Reapers with the Great Reapers Palm. Zero dashed forwards at breakneck speeds and dispatched them one by one before throwing the Shield Boomerang forwards, which completely missed Dark Pit, who chuckled. Dark Pit: You missed. Zero: Wasn't aiming for you. It was Zero's turn to chuckle as the tree's began tilting over before they fell on Dark Pit, only for him to rise above them and starting firing with the Gaol Blade and Dark Pit staff at the same time. Viridi: Hurry up! You're almost out of time! Ciel: Zero! I'm detecting energy circulating through those wings,! That might be a weak point! Zero/Dark Pit: Alright! Let's end things! Zero launched himself into the air and clashed Z-Saber with Gaol Blade before he stabbed the angel through the chest with the triple rod, getting on his back and slicing his wings ans cutting them both open as his Power of Flight Faded. Dark Pit yelled out as Zero kicked him to the ground, the Reploid landing on his feet as Dark Pit stood up and pulled the Triple Rod from his chest, snapping it in half as he leaned on his staff for support. Zero: It's over. Viridi: I agree! Through a gate of the gods, Viridi stepped out behind Zero and summoned a seemingly normal wooden staff the fired a beam of magic at Zero, who barely managed to draw the Shield Boomerang and reflect it. Dark Pit prepared to fire something but Zero abandoned the Shield Boomerang and let it be vaporized as he dashed to the side got behind Dark Pit, stabbing him through the chest before punching him into Viridi. The Goddess and her Angel both fired at the Reploid, but he got in close faster than they could anticipate and he sliced Dark Pit's wings off, causing him to yell in agony. Viridi fired another attack, but Zero threw the two Recoil Rods into Viridi's chest, who cried in pain as Zero then sent the Chain Rod through her and spun her around, throwing the Nature Goddess at Dark Pit and left them both crashed into a tree. Drawing the Z-Buster, energy charged into it before releasing a blast that collided with the two and exploded, obliterating the two in almost an instant. Ciel: (Speaking through slight static) Z-Zero? Are you there? Zero: I'm here, don't worry. It's finished. Zero hurries off and finds what he was looking for at the old Maverick Hunter Outpost, grabbing energy stabilizers and returning them to Ciel at the Resistance Base. In Skyworld, Palutena gasps as she suddenly watches Pit kneel over and die, and is soon informed by Posiden that Viridi and Dark Pit have been killed. Conclusion (Queue Mega Man Zero 2 - Departure (Mythos): https://youtu.be/NLZnTtFRUAM ) Soul: Damn! Overkill much!? Scythe: If we where to look at this battle strictly from skill, experience, and arsenal, this match was surprisingly close. Zero and Dark Pit's arsenal's matched each other's well, and while both have fought battles to draws several times, Zero's 200 years of combat experience proved he was far more than Pittoo. Soul: But, then you realize how much stronger and faster Zero is and it stops being close. ''' Scythe: Both Zero Era Zero and Dark Pit are powerful, but lack the feats to definitely say whos's stronger and fastrt. As such, let's compare them to comparable characters. Scaling Dark Pit to Pit is obvious. Pit was able to fly fast enough to break orbit, around mach 22 speeds. Strength is trickier. Pit was briefly able to match Hades in power, who claimed he was gonna decimate a country to snack on the souls souls. Assuming he's being literal about this, and taking into account the size of a country, this would require about 30 trillion tons of TNT. '''Soul: Keep in mind, we're deliberately overestimating Dark Pit here. As for Zero, we knew exactly who we had to scale him too. Let's talk about Omega Scythe: Remember, Omega is simply a new mind inside Zero's original body. As Zero defeated Omega while it was powered up with the Dark Elf, all of Zero's feats in the X-Era should scale to his Zero Era Body. Soul: Back in the X-Era, Zero was fast enough to dodge Optic Sun-Flower's Light Speed Lasers, and defeated the General, who's body stopped a planet destroying laser. Scythe: Let's not pad things out. The amount of energy required to destroy the Earth would equal 63 sextillion tons of TNT, far beyond anything Dark Pit could do. Soul: It also doesn't help that while Viridi may be a goddess, Ciel and Zero work together far better as partners in every way. This chick built a sentient machine at 9 years old! Well, that and she and Zero actually work together as partners. Scythe: In the end, their skills and weaponry where matched, but Zero was just too strong, fast, and with more experience and a better partner, far tougher than Dark Pit or even Viridi ever hoped to be. Soul: Dark Pit was the real Zero in this fight. Scythe: The winner is Megaman Zero. Zero Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOON DEATH BATTLE!!! https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/DBZ_Game_Heroes_Battle_Royale Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Scythe Watch Category:Kid Icarus vs Mega Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles